Operation: A.R.M.A.D.A.
"Army Rears Massive Attacking Deadly Armada" Operation: A.R.M.A.D.A. is the Fifth Episode to be made for the animated television series Codename: Kids Never Die. It was aired on Thursday, January 7, 2016. Overview Dr. Eggman launches a full scale invasion and plans to conquer the whole Galaxy. Will the Kids Never Die repel this ultimate invasion... Plot The Episode begins with Dr. Eggman discussing a perfect plan to rule the Galaxy in the reactivated Death Egg. After the Second Battle of Dens, the Sectors 1 to 4 are then awarded a medal of honor by Chancellor Bianca parodying the ending of the original Star Wars. With the recent passing of the Soda Control Act, the drinking age of Soda has been raised to 13 years and older, and Kids Next Door's Sector V finally sees this as a serious matter. Meanwhile, On Marybeth's 10th birthday, Marybeth's mother, Laura asked Numbuh Fleet and Numbuh Genesis' Mother to deliver some soda to her party at a Pizza place; Chuck E Cheese's. Lieutenant Bertie Seltzer of the Soda Control Board led by Mr. Fizz was ordered to stop them from delivering a shipment of soda to Chuck E Cheese's. While Numbuh Fleet and Cynthia are chased by the Soda Control Board, Numbuh Genesis comes to the rescue with the Perfect Banshee Gundam. When the heroes successfully reach their destination, it is revealed, to the shock of everyone, that the place is Chuck E Cheese's. Numbuh Genesis thanks her mother of bringing the soda to the party unaware that Dr. Eggman secretly obsering the party and after the party, Dr. Eggman plans to use this advantage to invade the Kids Never Die's Chinese Tree-house and to take control of the entire high school by mobilizing his army and his custom Egg Fleet called the Genesis Armada. After the Plan was discussed, The Egg Fleet was launched from the "Egg Ragnarok Egg Fleet over Sky Snacker Zone.png Attack of the Egg Parade.png|Egg Parade Deployment Deadly Ambush.png Code Egg activation.png Code Egg activated.png Ten Tails Rampage (2016).png Cree vs Senna.png Black Beast (2016).png|Black Beast on a Rampage When the entire Galactic Eggman Empire arrived at Izumogakure, the mighty Genesis Armada, consisting of Mako Shark gunships, Sawfish Battleships, Stingray ships, Manta Ray ships, Barracuda ships, Mega Egg ships, Whale Shark ships and the Flagship; Super Egg Providence approaches the Kids Never Die Tree House. From the opening of a hanger door of the Flagship, Dr. Eggman and Toshiya Gekko watch this vast spectacle, seated in their new battle suits. Toshiya mentions that Paul Gekko's DNA which Eggman had was to create a Ultimate Weapon capable of destroying the Kids Next Door and Never Die Organizations respectively. Eggman tells his apprentice that it's time to finish the war, and Lyon gloats that their enemies never saw it coming. At the Kids Never Die Tree House, Cynthia Dickson and Sectors 1 to 4 are having a grand old time, relaxing, playing video games and in Numbuh Genesis' case, Baking a Cake for her grandmother, Numbuh Duck. Numbuh Genesis and Fleet talk about how things have been going lately. Everything seems to be on the up and up, with Knothole now a city, families reuniting, a Shinobi Queen on the throne, and most of the villains beaten; before long, they might take down Eggman himself. Numbuh Armada brings the bad news to the Kids Never Die, they are under attack by the samurai called Senna of the Eggman Empire. With the snide greeting, Senna combined with Acnologia the Behemoth attacks the treehouse and the Kami-Kobe High School by ripping off the roofs of the Kings Next Door Treehouse. Numbuhs Mito and Baiken attended to hold off the the Egg Parade and Navy as the Egg Fleet attacks the treehouse deploying the Egg Parade to take control of the base as the Remains of the Guardians of United Nations evacuating the High School and the Kids Never Die headquarters. Despite their efforts to stop them, the KND have been forced to retreat to the underground base of the Kids Never Die plus the additional High School Students, Pokemon Population, Ninja Clans including the Four Noble Clans and others. Toshiya knows that the Kings Next Door is easy to beat, but Dr. Eggman corrects him: he simply captured most of the Kings Next Door Operatives and sent them to the Egg Academy. Senna on Acnologia, Toshiya and Eggman in Egg Mobiles flies back to the Egg Fleet to return to Konohatropolis after completely gain total control of Shintotropolis City. With Shintotropolis invaded, Devil Greed spreads this to every Planet of the Dyna System galactically, turns the Galaxy into Dr. Eggman's Galactic Empire in only one hour. "END TRANSMISSION" Characters Starring *Christopher Gekko *Cagali *Kenta Yunfat *Kenta Sakuramiya *Kyūji Ōbayashi *Paul Dickson *Numbuh Armada *Cree Gekko *Christopher Gekko *DHFUTH *Dr. Eggman *Toshiya Gekko *Numbuh Paul *Vanessa W. Dirt Dickson *Uncle *Grandfather Debuts *Acnologia the Behemoth- First Appearance *Senna Kyoudou- First Appearance *Hibiki Takane- First and Silhouette Appearance *Devil Greed- First Appearance *Minamoto no Raikō- First Appearance *Aparoids- First Appearance *Black Behemoth- First Appearance *Black Beast/Tōya Kagari- First Appearance Trivia *Operation: A.R.M.A.D.A. is the Parody of Archie's Sonic the Hedgehog comic Book, chapter 175. Category:Episodes